1.02 Gestrandet, Teil 2/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Jack, Charlie und Kate bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel zurück zum Strand. Jack hält den Transceiver in der Hand. Charlie läuft direkt hinter ihm, tritt ihm fast in die Hacken. Charlie: Kriegst du'n Signal? Jack: Wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen? Charlie: Tut mir Leid, wenn ich hier irgendwie verzweifelt rüberkomme, aber bevor der Pilot so unsanft aus dem Cockpit gezogen wurde, hat er gesagt, niemand würde uns finden, außer wir.. wir kriegen den Transceiver zum Laufen. Also.. kriegst du'n Signal? Jack: Nein. Charlie: Okay. Kate: [Zu Charlie] Was hast du eigentlich auf der Toilette gemacht? Charlie: Willst du's echt wissen? Mir war schlecht, hab gekotzt. War wohl mein einziger Beitrag zu unserem Ausflug. Kate: Nein. Ich bin froh, daß du dabei warst, Charlie. Charlie: Jede Gruppe braucht nen Feigling. Kate: [Lächelt] Du bist kein Feigling. Kate geht weiter hinter Jack her, doch Charlie fällt leicht zurück, sieht ihr nachdenklich nach und erinnert sich... Rückblick Charlie sitzt im Flieger und trommelt nervös mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne herum. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, der Kopf zum Fenster gewandt. Er spielt an seinem Ring herum und beißt unruhig auf seine Fingernägel. Stewardeß: [Im Hintergrund] Alles in Ordnung, Sir? Charlie: [Erschrocken und rasch] Mir geht's gut. Danke. Stewardeß: Hätten sie gern ein Wasser, oder... Charlie: [Ungeduldig] Ich brauche nichts. Vielen Dank. [Doch sie bleibt neben ihm stehen. Er versucht es weiter. Lächelt mühsam] Bitte…?! Stewardeß: Ist gut. Sie nickt und geht weiter. Und Charlie beginnt wieder, mit seinem Ring auf die Armlehne zu trommeln. Er blickt sich nach hinten um, sieht am Ende des Ganges drei Stewards miteinander tuscheln. Die Stewardeß von vorhin wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Charlie setzt sich rasch wieder zurück. Seine Hand trommelt immer nervöser. Noch immer tuscheln die Stewards. Plötzlich springt Charlie hastig auf und geht den Gang zur anderen Seite hinunter. Stößt mit Jack zusammen, der gerade in den Gang tritt. Charlie: Darf ich mal? Charlie läuft weiter nach vorn. Rose: [Im Hintergrund] Der muss aber dringend. Stewardeß: [Zu Charlie] Sir, entschuldigen Sie. Charlie ignoriert sie und macht sich an der WC-Tür zu schaffen, wirft einen hastigen Blick zurück zu den Stewards, die nun alle zusammen den Gang entlang auf ihn zukommen. Stewardeß: Sir, warten sie bitte. Charlie ergreift die Flucht, läuft weiter nach vorn. Die drei Stewards immer hinter ihm her. Er wechselt von der zweiten Klasse in die erste, sieht sich immer wieder um, läuft quer durch die Sitzreihen zum nächsten Gang hinüber. Shannon: Was soll das?! Charlie läuft weiter, die Stewards hinter ihm her. Das Flugzeug wackelt und zittert. Die Signallampen zum Anlegen der Sicherheitsgurte leuchten auf. Die Stewardeß wirft ihren beiden Kollegen einen Blick zu, deutet ihnen an, Charlie weiterzufolgen, während sie selbst zur Sprechanlage greift. Stewardeß: [In die Anlage] Ladies und Gentlemen, der Kapitän hat die Anschnallzeichen wieder eingeschaltet. Bitte kehren sie zu ihren Sitzen zurück und schnallen sie sich an. Charlie versucht, die Klotür zu öffnen, doch sie ist abgeschlossen, wendet sich der zweiten Tür zu, reißt sie auf und schlüpft rasch hinein. Verschließt die Tür. Und zieht seinen Schuh aus. Darinnen liegt eine kleine zusammengerollte Plastiktüte. Er nimmt sie heraus und zieht den Schuh wieder an. Es klopft an der Tür. Steward: Sir, ist alles in Ordnung? Das Flugzeug gerät mehr und mehr in Turbulenzen und wackelt heftiger. Charlie: [Ruft] Ne Minute noch! Charlie nimmt eine Dosis Drogen aus der Tüte und legt sie auf seine Handfläche, befeuchtet seinen Finger und schiebt das Mittel auf seiner Hand zurecht. An der Tür klopft es wieder. Charlie: [Ruft wütend] Nur ne Minute! Steward: Ich muss Sie bitten, die Tür aufzumachen. Drinnen nimmt Charlie seine Drogen, schließt die Augen und versinkt einen Moment in dem Gefühl, das sich augenblicklich in ihm ausbreitet. Er stützt sich am Spiegel ab. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist er plötzlich viel ruhiger. Die Stewards hämmern laut an die Tür. Steward: Machen Sie sofort die Tür auf, Sir! Charlie rollt das Tütchen mit dem verbleibenden Stoff wieder zusammen und überlegt einen Moment, wo er es hintun soll. Steward: Sir… Charlie schließt die Augen und läßt das Tütchen kurzentschlossen ins Toilettenbecken fallen. Streckt die Hand aus, um die Spülung zu betätigen. Da macht das Flugzeug einen Satz und er wird heftig nach oben gegen die Raumdecke geschleudert. Die Passagiere ringsum schreien auf. Charlie wird aus dem Bad geschleudert und fällt über den Gang. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht den schweren Servicewagen auf ihn zurollen, hechtet zur Seite und aus dem Weg. Der Wagen kracht gegen die leere Wand. Während das Flugzeug wackelt und schwankt und die Leute in Panik schreien, kriecht Charlie auf Händen und Füßen über den Boden, setzt sich hastig auf den erstbesten freien Sitz und legt mit zitternden Händen den Sicherheitsgurt an, ehe er sich mit bleichem Gesicht die Sauerstoffmaske überzieht. Das Flugzeug stürzt abwärts. Charlie atmet heftig, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zum Strand. Shannon sonnt sich in ihrem Bikini, während die anderen ringsum die Trümmer durchsehen. Boone erblickt sie und geht zu ihr hinüber. Eine Tasche im Schlepptau. Boone: Hey, wir sind dabei, Sachen zu sortieren. Shannon ignoriert ihn. Boone: Deine hast du ja gefunden. Komm, willst du uns helfen? Shannon: Nicht unbedingt. Ist doch Zeitverschwendung, die kommen und holen uns. Boone antwortet nicht, wendet sich ab und geht wieder. Claire: Ist das dein Freund? Shannon macht sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen. Claire sitzt nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr im Sand. Shannon: Mein Bruder. Boone… Gottes Geschenk an die Menschheit. Claire wirft Shannon einen Blick zu, zieht dann ihr Tanktop über dem schwarzen Kleid aus und sieht auf ihren schwangeren Bauch hinunter. Claire: Ich hatte auch mal nen flachen Bauch. Shannon sieht kurz zu ihr hinüber, ehe sie sich auf den Bauch rollt, um sich den Rücken bräunen zu lassen. Shannon: Weißt du, was es wird? Claire: [Lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf] Noch nicht. [Dann ernster] Ich kann das Baby nicht mehr spüren, seit gestern schon. Shannon weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll, stützt den Kopf auf die Hände und sieht Claire schweigend an. SCHNITT. Jin greift ins Wasser und holt einen Seeigel heraus, legt ihn in seine Tasche, während er weiter auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen durch das Wasser watet. Sun beobachtet ihn nachdenklich vom Strand aus. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Ähm, entschuldigen Sie! Sun fährt herum, als Michael auf sie zukommt. Sie springt auf die Füße und macht ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf Michael zu. Jin bemerkt die Vorgänge dort am Strand und verzieht das Gesicht. Michael: [Zu Sun] Hey, äh, haben Sie, äh, haben Sie meinen Sohn gesehen? Sun wirft Jin einen raschen Blick zu. Jin sagt kein Wort. So wendet Sun sich wieder Michael zu und fängt an, Koreanisch zu sprechen, schüttelt den Kopf. Sun: [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt] Michael starrt sie nur verwirrt an und schüttelt hilflos den Kopf. Sun lächelt verlegen, versucht es noch einmal, deutet und schüttelt den Kopf. Sun: [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt.] Michael kann sie nicht verstehen. Vom Ufer her ruft Jin etwas herüber und deutet auf seinen Kragen. Jin: [Zu Sun] [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt.] Sun sieht Jin an. Michael ebenso. Jin: [Fordernd, streng] [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt.] !! Sun sieht auf ihre Bluse herunter. Sie ist fest zugeknöpft, bis auf den obersten Knopf. Rasch und sichtlich verlegen beginnt sie, auch diesen letzten Knopf bis dicht unter den Hals zuzuknöpfen. Michael beobachtet sie, wirft Jin einen Blick zu. Michael: [Zu Sun] Tut mir leid. Michael weicht zurück und geht davon, um weiter nach seinem Sohn zu suchen. Sun sieht zu Jin hinüber. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Walt! Jin sieht zum Strand hinüber. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Walt? SCHNITT. Eine hohe Grasfläche in Strandnähe. Walt umklammert eine leere Hundeleine mit der Hand. Walt: [Flüstert] Vincent! [Flüstert] Vincent! Vorsichtig und doch unbeirrt, geht er weiter und weiter, um nach seinem verlorenen Hund zu suchen. Walt: Komm her, Kleiner. Nichts regt sich. Kein Hund ist zu hören. Walt wendet sich weiter vom Strand ab dem Dschungel zu. Dann plötzlich hört er etwas ganz in seiner Nähe. Er bleibt stehen, lauscht, und entdeckt plötzlich etwas vor sich auf dem Boden. Handschellen. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Hey! Walt sieht auf und erblickt Michael, der auf ihn zugerannt kommt. Steht mit den Handschellen in der Hand auf. Michael: Was habe ich dir gesagt? Nach allem, was passiert ist! Walt: Ich hab doch nur nach Vincent gesucht. Michael: [Ärgerlich] Du solltest doch am Strand bleiben. Walt: Der Strand ist nicht weit weg. Ich dachte, das wär okay. Michael: Mach das nie wieder. Hör mir zu, ich meine was ich sage, verstanden? Walt antwortet nicht. Da fällt Michaels Blick auf die Handschellen. Michael: Was ist das? Walt: [Abwehrend] Hab ich gefunden. Michael starrt für einen Moment auf die Handschellen und nimmt sie ihm dann weg, blickt zum Strand hinüber. Michael: Komm her. Er zieht Walt näher an sich heran, und zusammen machen sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Strand. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Sawyer und Sayid kämpfen miteinander. Die anderen stehen hilflos daneben. Michael: Jungs, lasst das doch. Er sieht sich nach Hilfe um. Michael: Hey! Sawyer holt aus, verpasst Sayid jedoch. Der boxt Sawyer in den Magen. Sawyer wirft Sand auf Sayid. Da kommen Jack, Kate und Charlie von ihrem Ausflug zum Cockpit zurück. Jack drückt Kate den Transceiver in die Hand und läuft sofort zu den Kämpfenden hinüber. Sawyer und Sayid wälzen sich am Boden. Sawyer sitzt auf Sayid und boxt ihm ins Gesicht. Jack: Hey! Aufhören!! Er packt Sawyer und zerrt ihn von Sayid weg. Jack: Auseinander, auseinander!! Jack hat Sawyer fest im Griff, während Michael zu Sayid hinüberrennt und ihn packt. Sawyer: Du verdammtes Schwein! Jack: Es reicht!! Sayid versucht sich wieder auf Sawyer zu stürzen, doch Michael hält ihn fest. Michael: Kommt schon, hört auf! Aufhören, ihr zwei! Jack: Schluss jetzt!! Es reicht!! Sayid: Ich hab die Schnauze voll von Leuten wie dir! Sawyer: Willst du noch eine auf's Maul?! Sayid: Los, sag den anderen, was du mir vorwirfst! Dass das Flugzeug wegen mir abgestürzt ist! Sag es, ich bin Schuld an dem Absturz! Sawyer: Was regst du dich so auf, wenn es nicht stimmt! Jack: Was ist los? Sayid: Du mieses Schwein!! Sawyer reißt sich von Jacks Griff los. Jack: Was ist hier los?! Michael: Mein Sohn hat die im Dschungel gefunden.. Michael zieht die Handschellen aus seiner Tasche und gibt sie Jack. Sawyer: Und der Kerl saß in der Business-Class, letzte Reihe, ist nicht EIN mal aufgestanden. Kates Augen wandern zu den Handschellen hinüber. Sawyer: Die Hände unter ner Decke versteckt. Sayid: Oh! Sawyer: Und aus irgendeinem Grund – komischer Zufall, was?– hat der Typ neben ihm nicht überlebt. Sayid: Glückwunsch zu deiner scharfen Beobachtungsgabe. Sawyer: Glaubst du, ich hab nicht gesehen, wie sie dich beim Einchecken rausgezogen haben? Sayid versucht an Michael vorbeizukommen. Sawyer zerrt so heftig, daß Jack Schwierigkeiten hat, ihn festzuhalten. Sayid: Komm her!! Sawyer: [Schreit Sayid zu] Komm doch, mach schon!! Kate: [Schreit] AUFHÖREN! Sayid wendet sich von Michael ab und geht mit hoch erhobenen Händen ein Stück weit weg. Sawyer starrt Jack an. Kate: Wir haben den Transceiver gefunden, aber er funktioniert nicht. Kann uns jemand helfen? Jack lässt seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Sayid: Ja. Ich kenn mich mit sowas aus. Sawyer: Na, toll! Ist ja perfekt! Dem sollen wir vertrauen?! Hurley: Hey, wir sitzen alle im selben Boot. Wenn wir uns gegenseitig mit Respekt... Sawyer: Halt's Maul, Fettsack. Hurley: Whoa! Jack: [Streng zu Sawyer] Hey! [Er geht zu ihm hinüber ] Jetzt beruhig dich mal. Sawyer: Wie du meinst, Doc. Du bist der Held. Sawyer wendet sich ab und geht. Boone kommt zu Jack hinüber. Boone: Habt ihr das Cockpit gefunden? Etwas außer Atem vom Kampf, nickt Jack nur. Boone: Gibt's Überlebende? Kate und Charlie tauschen einen Blick. Sayid betrachtet den Transceiver. Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Nein. Sayid: Dualband, inklusive Militärfrequenzen. Ich schätze die Batterien funktionieren, aber wir haben keinen Empfang. Kate: Kriegst du das hin? Sayid: Ich brauche Zeit. Sayid nimmt den Transceiver und geht davon. Rose kommt auf Jack zu. Rose: Doktor, der Mann mit dem Metallsplitter in der Brust, könnten sie mal nach ihm sehen? Jack macht sich sofort auf den Weg. SCHNITT. Der Strand etwas abseits von den anderen Leuten. Sayid öffnet den Transceiver. Blickt auf, als Hurley näherkommt. Hurley setzt sich etwas abseits neben Sayid in den Sand. Hurley: [Etwas atemlos] Kettenrauchendes Arschloch. Sayid: Manche Menschen haben Probleme. Hurley: Manche? Zum Beispiel wir.. den Typen. Du bist okay. Ich mag dich. Sayid: Du bist auch okay. Hurley, im Versuch, sich vorzustellen, streckt seine Hand aus, zieht sie jedoch rasch wieder zurück, als ihm das zu lächerlich vorkommt. Hurley: Hurley. Oh, klar.. Sayid sieht ihn an und streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen. Sayid: Sayid. Sie schütteln einander die Hände. Hurley: Woher kannst du das? Sayid: Ich war beim Militär Nachrichtenoffizier. Hurley: Ach ja? Warst du im Krieg? Sayid: Ich hab im Golfkrieg gekämpft. Hurley: Gibt's nicht! N Kumpel von mir war da auch. In der 104. Airborne. Wo warst du? Air Force, Army? Sayid: Republikanische Garde. Sayid wirft Hurley einen Blick zu. Und Hurley wird plötzlich ganz still. SCHNITT. Der Strand an einer etwas abgelegenen Stelle. Die Wellen rollen rauschend an den Strand. Kate steht im Wasser, wäscht sich, blickt nachdenklich um sich und ist völlig in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie zieht ihr Top aus und rollt ihre Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen. Hinter ihr vom Strand aus ruft Sun nach ihr. Sun: [Im Hintergrund] [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt] Kate dreht sich um. Sieht Sun ganz in der Nähe stehen und auf irgend etwas deuten. Sun: [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt] Sun deutet nach rechts, mit Hand und Kopf. Da drüben. Da drüben. Kate sieht sie an. Nickt. Für einen Moment wartet Sun noch, nicht sicher ob Kate verstanden hat. Kate sieht langsam nach rechts hinüber. SCHNITT. Kate kehrt zur Trümmerstelle zurück. Sie trägt ein Shirt und Jeans, fährt sich über die Haare, während sie sich ihren Weg zu Sayid hinüber bahnt. Sayid hält den Transceiver in der Hand. Kate: Funktioniert’s? Sayid: Ich glaube schon... Aber wir empfangen kein Signal. Kate: Wozu müssen wir eins empfangen? Wollen wir nicht eins senden? Sayid: Doch, aber hier müssen zuerst diese kleinen Balken erscheinen. Die Balkne zeigen an, ob man Empfang hat. Auf der Senderanzeige ist eine Nummer zu lesen: 125300. Kate: Wir brauchen Balken… Sayid: Wir könnten auch blind senden und hoffen, dass irgendwer, vielleicht ein Schiff, unser Notsignal empfängt. Aber damit würden wir die Batterien verschwenden und wer weiß wie lang die noch halten. Eins könnten wir allerdings versuchen... Kate: Was? Sayid: Ob wir vielleicht weiter oben ein Signal reinkriegen. Kate: Und wie hoch müssten wir? Sayid sieht hinter Kate vorbei nach oben. Kate dreht sich um und folgt seinem Blick. Direkt hinter ihnen erhebt sich inmitten der Insel ein Gebirgsrücken. Kate legt schützend die Hand über die Augen und blickt hinauf. SCHNITT. Das Gesicht des Marshalls ist von getrocknetem Blut verschmiert. Er liegt da mit geschlossenen Augen und sieht aus, als würde er schlafen. Doch in seinem Oberkörper steckt ein Metallstück. Sein Hemd wurde ihm ausgezogen. Jack gießt etwas auf die Wunde, trocknet sich die Hände und sieht um sich. Ganz in der Nähe steht Kate und sieht ihm zu. Kate: Wie geht´s ihm? Jack dreht sich um und sieht sie an. Kate: Kannst du was tun? Jack sieht wieder auf den Marshall herunter. Jack: Den Metallsplitter entfernen. Kate: Aber gestern hast du gesagt, wenn du ihn rausziehst -- Jack: Ich weiß, aber das war gestern. Da hab ich gehofft, er wär heute im Krankenhaus. Wenn ich nichts unternehme, wird er morgen tot sein. Wenn ich das Ding entferne und wenn ich die Blutung stillen kann und wenn er keine Sepsis kriegt und wenn ich Antibiotika finde, kommt er vielleicht durch. Kate geht zu Jack hinüber. Kate: Ich geh mit Sayid.. auf den Berg. Jack wirft ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Jack: Was.. ich.. versteh nicht. Kate: Sayid hat den Transceiver repariert, aber hier unten funktioniert er nicht. Alarmiert steht Jack auf, schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Kate, warte.. Kate: [Unterbricht ihn] Du hast gesagt, wir müssen ein Signal senden. Jack: Du hast gesehen, was das Ding mit dem Piloten gemacht hat. Kate: [Nickt] Ja, schon. Aber wieso denkst du, wir wären hier sicherer als im Dschungel? Jack wirft einen Blick auf den Marshall, dann wieder zu Kate. Jack: Wartet auf mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich brauche. Kate: [Unterbricht ihn wieder] Sayid sagt, die Batterien werden nicht lang halten. Jack: [Hin und hergerissen, und obwohl er lieber mitgehen würde…] Na gut. Aber wenn du irgend etwas siehst oder hörst – irgend etwas– dann lauf. SCHNITT. Sun und Jin sitzen in ihrer eigenen kleinen Strandecke. Mit einem Taschenmesser schneidet Jin die Meeresfrüchte in mundgerechte Stückchen und legt sie in verschiedene kleine Becker auf einem Tablett. Sun streckt die Hand aus, um etwas von dem Tablett zu nehmen. Doch Jin schlägt ihre Hand weg. Sun starrt ihn an. Doch er achtet nicht auf sie, beendet seine Arbeit und steht auf. Sun gibt ihm das Tablett, er nimmt es ihr ab und geht ohne ihr einen Blick zuzuwenden davon. Sun bleibt allein zurück. Während Jin mit dem Tablette weitergeht, greift Sun nach dem obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und öffnet ihn. SCHNITT. Hurley steht am mit den Füßen im Wasser und versucht sein Hemd in den hohen Wellen zu waschen. Jin kommt mit dem Tablett zu ihm und spricht ihn auf Koreanisch an. Jin: [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt] Hurley dreht sich zu ihm um. Jin deutet auf das Tablett. Jin: [Koreanisch nicht untertitelt] Hurley: Was ist denn? Jin deutet auf die Meeresfrüchte. Jin: [Koreanisch] Hurley: Was ist das? Jin: [Koreanisch] Hurley starrt die gefüllten Becher auf dem Tablett an. Hurley: Was – das essen? Jin vollführt tatsächlich Essbewegungen. Jin: [Koreanisch] Hurley lacht hilflos, während Jin weiterredet. Hurley: [Unterbricht ihn] Alter, Alter, ich bin am verhungern... Jin: Ja. Ja, ja, ja. Hurley: Aber noch lange nicht SO verzweifelt. Er starrt auf das Tablett, dann auf Jin. Hurley: Nein. Nein. Nein, vielen Dank! [Er schüttelt den Kopf und wringt sein nasses Hemd aus] Das bring ich echt nicht. Hurley lacht hilflos. Jin nimmt das Tablett und geht unverrichteter Dinge davon. SCHNITT. Ein Comicheft in spanischer Sprache. (Info: Es ist das Comic "Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends #1", DC Comics, 1997.] Walt blättert die Seite um. Michael sitzt neben ihm. Michael: Spanische Comics? Du kannst Spanisch? Walt: Nein. Ich hab's gefunden. Michael will einen Blick ins Heft werfen, doch Walt starrt ihn an und kommt ihm nicht ein bißchen entgegen. Michael versucht es nicht weiter. Die Stille zwischen ihnen ist angespannt und unbehaglich. Michael: Ich sag dir was. Wenn wir zuhause sind, kriegst du'n neuen Hund. Walt starrt Michael abweisend an, springt auf und geht weg. SCHNITT. Charlie kniet sich an einer abgelegenen Stelle dort wo der Strand langsam in Dschungel übergeht auf den Boden, zieht eine kleine Tüte seiner Drogen aus der Hosentasche und schüttet sich rasch etwas davon in die Hand. SCHNITT. Jack: Hey! Hurley fährt zu Jack herum. Er trägt ein Stück Metall mit sich und läßt es auf einen bereits aufgetürmten Stapel fallen. Jack: Du musst mir helfen. Hurley: Okay. Jack: Du musst das ganze Gepäck durchsuchen. Ich brauche alle verschreibungspflichtigen Medikamente, die da sind, vor allem die, die mit -mycin oder -cillin aufhören. Das sind Antibiotika. Er klopft Hurley dankbar auf die Schulter und geht, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Hurley ruft ihm nach. Hurley: Und wofür sind die? Doch Jack antwortet nicht. SCHNITT. Charlie wischt sich über die Nase, dreht sich herum und lehnt sich entspannt zurück SCHNITT. Shannon sitzt am Strand und starrt gedankenverloren auf irgend etwas. Boone kommt hinzu und setzt sich neben sie. Ein paar Meter vor Shannon liegt eine Leiche im Sand. Boone starrt von der Leiche zu Shannon und wieder zurück. Boone: Was machst du? Shannon: [Schluchzt ] Ich glaub, ich war fies zu ihm. Boone: Was? Shannon: Das ist doch der Kerl vom Einchecken... er wollte uns nicht in die Erste Klasse upgraden. Er hat uns das Leben gerettet. Shannon fängt an zu weinen. Boone zögert, steht dann langsam auf, reibt sich Sand von den Händen. Boone: Komm, Shannon, wir versuchen die Trümmer zu sortieren. Hilf mit, ja? [Er wendet sich zum Gehen ] Wenn du hier rumsitzt bist du völlig nutzlos. Shannon: Ich bin was? Boone: Was willst du denn hören? Du sitzt da, starrst aufgeschwemmte Leichen an.. Shannon: Ich hab'n traumatisches Erlebnis gehabt, klar? Boone: Wir haben alle das Gleiche erlebt. [Er wird ärgerlich] Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass du seit dem Crash nur in der Sonne rumliegst. Shannon springt auf und schreit ihn an. Shannon: Weißt du was? Es ist wirklich leicht, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Und du bist darin echt Weltmeister. Boone: Ich wünschte ich müßte meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, und ich wünschte, ich hätte keinen Grund dazu. Und ja, es ist leicht, Shannon! Shannon: Verzieh dich! Du hast doch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht, Boone Boone: Ich hab viel mehr Ahnung davon, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Shannon: [Schreit] Nein hast du nicht! Boone: Okay, Shannon, was geht in dir vor?! Unfähig darauf zu antworten, starrt Shannon ihn nur an. Erblickt hinter ihm Kate und Sayid, die sich für ihren Aufbruch rüsten. Shannon: Ich werde mitgehen... auf die Tour. Boone: Ach ja? Shannon: Jawohl, das mach ich. Sie wendet sich ab und läuft zu Kate und Sayid hinüber. Boone: Das machst du nicht, Shannon! Er will sie festhalten, doch sie schüttelt seine Hand ab und stürmt zu Kate und Sayid hinüber. Boone: [Ruft] Shannon! Kate und Sayid haben ihre Rucksäcke umgeschnallt und sind bereit, aufzubrechen, als Shannon zu ihnen gelaufen kommt. Shannon: Ich würd gern mitkommen. Kate und Sayid bleiben stehen, tauschen einen Blick. Boone kommt hinzu. Boone: Sie kommt nicht mit, das will sie gar nicht. Shannon: Von wegen, ich will nicht! Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Boone: Sowas macht sie dauernd, gibt an, macht irgendwelchen Blödsinn, um ihre Familie zu ärgern, die momentan nur aus mir besteht. Shannon: Halt die Klappe, und hör auf rumzunerven! [Sie wendet sich wieder Kate und Sayid zu. ] Ich komme mit euch mit. Kate: Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Shannon: [Spöttisch zu Kate] Du bist höchstens zwei Jahre älter als ich. Ich bitte dich... Charlie kommt hinzu. Shannon sieht ihn an. Shannon: Du gehst auch mit, oder? Charlie überblickt die Situation rasch und sonnt sich in Shannons Aufmerksamkeit. Charlie: Ja. Und du? Shannon: Ja. Charlie: Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei. Kate: Also passt auf. Jeder kann mitkommen, aber wir geh'n jetzt. Kate und Sayid wenden sich zum Gehen. Charlie deutet auf Kate. Charlie: Das merkt man nicht gleich.. Shannon setzt sich in Bewegung. Boone folgt ihr. Charlie: ... aber sie ist echt nett. SCHNITT. Sawyer sitzt auf einem großen gebogenen Metallstück und zündet eine Zigarette an. In den Händen hält er ein Stück Papier, einen Brief, mit blauer Tinte beschrieben. Ernst und sichtlich betroffen liest er den Brief. Und steht ganz still. Hinter ihm bricht die Wandertruppe auf. Sawyer dreht sich kurz zu ihnen um und sieht ihnen einen Augenblick nach. Dann kehrt sein Blick zurück zum Brief und über ihn hinweg auf das Meer hinaus. SCHNITT. Die kleine Gruppe durchquert das kleine Wäldchen nahe dem Strand. Sawyer taucht plötzlich hinter Kate auf und läuft an ihr vorbei. Sie sieht auf. Kate: Du kommst also auch mit? Sawyer: Ich bin ein vielschichtiger Typ, Süße. Kate betrachtete seinen davoneilenden Rücken. SCHNITT. Etwas später erklimmen die Wanderer eine Anhöhe, immer darauf bedacht, auf höheren Boden zu gelangen. Sie halten sich an mächtigen Baumwurzeln fest, um sich hochzuziehen und steigen höher und höher den Berg hinauf. Shannon und Boone folgen Sayid. Der hält Shannon Wurzeln zum Festhalten hin, hilft ihr beim Aufstieg, während auch Boone hinter ihr alles versucht, ihr das Klettern zu erleichtern. Sawyer geht vor Kate und Charlie. Er streckt Kate seine Hand hin und zieht sie hoch genug, damit sie selbst nach sicheren Wurzeln greifen kann. Charlie wirft einen Blick zurück. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Michael sitzt ganz in Gedanken versunken still da. Hinter ihm sieht Jack Gepäck durch. Er findet eine Kosmetiktasche und öffnet sie. Kann nichts Brauchbares darin finden und legt sie beiseite. Wendet sich anderen Taschen zu. Michael dreht sich zu ihm um. Michael: Wonach suchen Sie? Jack: Ich such was zum Schneiden. Michael wendet sich wieder ab. Jack: Wie geht’s ihrem Sohn? Michael: Walt? Ach, ich glaub ganz gut. Jack: Wie alt ist er? Michael: Neun. [korrigiert sich] Zehn. [Nickt] Zehn. Walt macht sich große Sorgen um seinen Hund. Der war auch im Flugzeug.. also.. sie wissen ja wie Kinder sind. Jack hält kurz inne, als ihm etwas einfällt. Jack: Ist das'n Labrador? Michael dreht sich wieder zu ihm um, überrascht. Michael: Ja. Jack: [Nickt] Ja? Den hab ich gestern im Dschungel gesehen. Michael: Was? Wo? Jack: Da drüben. Michael sieht in die Richtung hinüber, auf die Jack gedeutet hat. Steht auf. Jack: Vielleicht'n paar hundert Meter von hier. Sah gesund aus. Michael starrt Jack an, der sich wieder seiner Gepäckdurchsuchung zuwendet, dann starrt er in den Dschungel hinüber. SCHNITT. Locke sitzt allein mit untergeschlagenen Beinen vor einem Backgammonspielbrett am Strand und placiert die weißen und schwarzen Spielsteine auf dem Brett. Hält kurz inne, als er etwas spürt. Hinter ihm steht Walt und beobachtet ihn. Walt: [Ruft] Spielen sie Dame, Sir? Locke: [Antwortet ohne aufzusehen] Aber nein, das hier ist viel besser als.. Dame. Locke: Spielst du mit deinem Dad Dame? Walt: Nein. Ich wohn in Australien mit meiner Mom. Locke: Du hast keinen Akzent. Walt: Ja, ich weiß, wir zieh'n dauernd um. Sie ist krank geworden.. und vor ein paar Wochen gestorben. Locke: Schlimmer Monat für dich. Walt: Ja, das stimmt. Walt kommt ganz zu ihm herüber und setzt sich Locke gegenüber vor das Brett. Locke: [Erklärend] Backgammon ist das älteste Spiel der Welt. Archäologen haben Spielbretter gefunden, als sie die Ruinen von Mesopotamien ausgegraben haben. 5000 Jahre alt. Noch älter als Jesus Christus. Walt: [Nickt] Hatten die damals schon Würfel? Locke: [Nickt] Mmm. Aber die waren nicht aus Plastik, Würfel sind früher aus Knochen gemacht worden. Walt: Cool. Locke: Zwei Spieler. Zwei Seiten. [Er hebt zwei Spielsteine auf und zeigt sie Walt, in der linken Hand einen weißen, in der rechten einen schwarzen ] Eine ist hell, eine ist dunkel. Walt sagt nichts. Locke: [Mysteriös] Walt ... willst du ein Geheimnis wissen? SCHNITT. Claire sitzt auf einigen frei herumliegenden Flugzeugsitzen und schreibt in ein Notizbuch, als Jin auf sie zukommt. In der Hand das Tablett mit den Meeresfrüchten. Jin: [Koreanisch] Er bietet ihr etwas von seinem Tablett an. Sie wirft einen Blick drauf und schüttelt den Kopf. Claire: Nein. Danke. Nein, schon gut. Sie kichert, wendet sich wieder ihrem Notizbuch zu. Jin versucht es noch einmal, deutet auf ihren Bauch, während er spricht. Jin: [Koreanisch] Claire: Nein, lieber nicht. Jin: [Eindringliches Koreanisch] Claire sieht ihn an, zögert noch einen Moment und legt dann ihr Notizbuch beiseite. Claire: Okay. [Nickt] Danke. Sie betrachtet die verschiedenen Becher. Er deutet auf einen von ihnen. Jin: [Koreanisch] Sie nimmt sich etwas und steckt es in den Mund. Claire: Mmm. Jin: [Koreanisch] Er beobachtet sie vorsichtig. Plötzlich keucht Claire auf und packt ihren schwangeren Bauch, springt auf die Füße und japst nach Luft. Jin beobachtet sie. Claire: Oh Gott. Jin: [Koreanisch] Claire fängt an zu lachen. Claire: [Aufgeregt] Ich spür's wieder. Jin: [Koreanisch] ??? Claire: Es hat sich.. Anstatt zu erklären packt sie seine Hand, um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Claire: [Aufgeregt] Kommen Sie, fühlen Sie mal! Jin: [Zögerndes Koreanisch] Claire: Na los, fühlen sie doch mal, bitte. Jin: [Protestierendes Koreanisch] Claire: [Eindringlich] Los! Claire legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und fängt an vor Glück zu lachen. Jin: [Überraschtes Koreanisch] Claire: Da, spüren Sie das? Jin: [Koreanisch] Claire: Da! Genau da! Er hat getreten Jin: [Koreanisch ] !!! Obwohl Jin sich immer noch wehrt, gibt Claire nicht nach und lässt seine Hand nicht los, ist viel zu glücklich und aufgeregt, das Baby wieder spüren zu können. Claire: [Ruft laut] Da. Ha! Da – das muss ein Fuß sein! Oh mein Gott, er bewegt sich wieder. Schließlich bekommt Jin seine Hand zurück. Jin: [Etwas schimpfendes Koreanisch] Er wendet sich zum Gehen, und Claire hält ihr ungeborenes Baby begeistert zwischen beiden Händen. Claire: "Er". "Er". [Zu ihrem Babybauch] Anscheinend halt ich dich für'n Jungen. Sie lächelt. SCHNITT. Die Gruppe der Wanderer zieht über eine hohe Graswiese. Sawyer: Okay, unendliche Weiten! Check mal, ob das Ding funktioniert. Sayid: Hier haben wir sicher keinen Empfang. Sawyer: Versuch's. Sayid: Ich will die Batterie nicht vergeuden. Sawyer: Ich sag ja nicht, du musst es den ganzen Tag anlassen. Sayid: Der Berg ist immer noch im Weg. Sawyer: [Laut] Check den verdammten Transceiver! Sayid dreht sich um. Sayid: [Verärgert] Wenn ich das jetzt checke, haben wir vielleicht keinen Saft mehr, wenn wir endlich... Er wird von einem lauten tierischen Geräusch unterbrochen. Irgendwas ist da im hohen Gras versteckt, atmet und keucht. Sie alle bleiben stehen und starren nach vorn. Wagen sich nicht zu rühren. Irgendwo im Gras regt sich etwas. Und atmet. Shannon: Oh, Gott. Boone: Was ist das? Kate: Da kommt was. Charlie: Es kommt auf uns zu. Die Geräusche kommen näher, genau auf sie zu, der Abstand wird immer geringer. Noch immer ist nichts zu erkennen, aber es klingt gewaltig. Kate: Kommt, weg hier! Kate läuft los, Sayid und Charlie hinterher. Shannon: [Schreit] Wär ich bloß nicht mitgekommen! Aah! Boone packt Shannons Arm und zieht sie mit sich fort. Boone: Los, schnell! Shannon: [Schreit] Aah! Sawyer bleibt zurück. Sayid: Los! Los! Kate dreht sich geschockt um, als ihr bewußt wird, daß Sawyer nicht nachkommt. Sie will zurück um ihn zu holen, läuft jedoch in Sayids Arme, der sie festhält. Kate: Sawyer! Sayid dreht sie energisch herum und schiebt sie in die Richtung, in die die anderen flüchten. Sayid: Lass ihn! Shannon schreit beim Laufen, Boone bleibt hinter ihr, paßt auf, daß sie nicht zurückbleibt. Sawyer bleibt wo er ist. Zieht eine Waffe hervor und zielt damit auf die Kreatur, die genau auf ihn zurennt. Sawyer schießt. Als der Schuss ertönt, bleibt Kate stehen. Die anderen ebenso. Weitere Schüsse folgen. Schnitt zu Sawyer, der wieder und wieder die Waffe abdrückt. Ein großes weißes haariges Tier rast auf Sawyer zu, während der schießt und schießt. Es brüllt auf und geht schließlich vor Sawyers Füßen zu Boden. Stößt noch ein dumpfes Jaulen aus. Und bleibt reglos liegen. Während die anderen zurückgerannt kommen, starrt Sawyer das Tier an. Shannon: Das... das ist ein Bär. Boone: Hat der den Piloten umgebracht? Kate wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Beide mit demselben Gedanken. Charlie schüttelt den Kopf. Charlie: Nein. Nein, das ist eine klitzekleine Version von dem Monster. Kate: Leute, das ist nicht bloß irgendein Bär. Sie starrt auf den blutenden weißen Bären hinunter. Kate: Das ist ein Eisbär. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Hurley sieht Jack bei seinen Vorbereitungen für die Behandlung des Marshals zu. Hurley: Ist er ohnmächtig? Jack: Ja, ist er. Hurley: Und er wacht nicht auf, wenn du das Ding rausziehst? Jack: Kann passieren. Jack hält eine Rasiermesser in die Flamme des Feuerzeugs. Hurley schreit den Marshall an. Hurley: Hey, Alter, bist du wach? [Lauter] Hey, der Rettungsflieger ist da, wir haben's geschafft! Yaaay!! Der Marshal regt sich nicht. Hurley: [Zu Jack] Der merkt nichts. Jack legt weiße Stoffetzen beiseite und schraubt eine Flasche auf. Hurley: [Zögernd] Also sag schon, was muss ich...? Jack: [Unterbricht ihn] Paß auf, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er aufwacht. Aber wenn die Schmerzen zu stark werden, könnte das passieren, dann musst du ihn festhalten. Hurley starrt den Marshal an, setzt sich nahe dessen Kopf in Position, während Jack Stoffe mit Alkohol tränkt. Hurley: Äh ... Das Dumme ist, ich kann kein Blut seh'n. Jack: Dann guck nicht hin. Hurley: Ja, aber ... das Dumme ist, ich kann eben kein Blut seh'n. Jack: Du machst das so gut es geht, okay? Hurley beugt sich vor, um Marshalls Hände festzuhalten. Jack kniet sich nieder, bereit, das Schrapnell rauszuziehen. Er atmet einmal ein, wirft Hurley einen Blick zu. Jack: Nicht hinseh'n. Hurley: Okay. Hurley bemüht sich, nicht zu gucken. Jack nimmt das Metallstück in beide Hände. Hält kurz inne. Und zieht es dann heraus. Hurley verzieht bei dem Geräusch das Gesicht. Hurley: [angewidert] Lieber Gott... Schwarze Exkrete quellen aus der Wunde. Hurley kneift die Augen zu. Jack greift nach dem ersten besten Stoffetzen und drückt ihn auf die Wunde. Hurleys Augen sind fest zugekniffen. Hurley: Alter... Jack: Gib mir das Verbandmaterial. Hurley: Alter- Jack: Das Verbandmaterial, ich muss die Blutung stoppen. Hurley: Ich glaub, ich kann nicht... Jack: Oh ... Hurley: Was oh? Wa-Was ist los? Ist da noch was drin..? Hurley blinzelt zur Wunde hinunter. Jack: [Ärgerlicher] Ich brauch das Verbandmaterial, gib's mir einfach rüber! Er sieht Hurley an. Der ist ganz blaß. Jack: [Warnend] Hey, klapp nicht zusammen, Hurley!! Du darfst jetzt nicht! Hurley...!! Hurley verdreht die Augen und bricht zusammen, direkt über dem Marshall. Jack: Hey! [Frustriert] Verdammt! SCHNITT. Die Wanderer stehen über den toten weißen Bären gebeugt. Boone: Das kann kein Eisbär sein. Sayid / Sawyer/ Kate: Das ist ein Eisbär. Shannon: Wartet mal. Eisbären leben doch nicht im Dschungel. Charlie: Bingo. Sayid: Nein, Eisbären leben nicht so weit im Süden. Boone: Der wohl schon. Sawyer: [Selbstgefällig] Lebte. Er ist tot. Kate: [Zu Sawyer] Wo kommt das Ding auf einmal her? Sawyer: Aus der Bärendisko, vielleicht? Woher soll ich das wissen? Kate: Nicht der Bär – die Waffe. Sayid, Charlie und Shannon starren Sawyer an. Sawyer: Sie ist von einem der Toten. Sayid: Von einem der Toten. Sawyer: Ja, von einem der Toten. Shannon: Man darf keine Waffen an Bord bringen. Sawyer: Ein US-Marshal darf alles, Schätzchen. Im Flieger war einer. Kate: Woher weißt du das? Sawyer: Ich habe'n Typen mit nem Pistolenhalfter sehen und mir das Ding geschnappt. Dachte vielleicht brauchen wir es noch, und was ist?? Ich erschieße einen Bären!! Kate: Wie kommst du darauf, dass er Marshal ist? Sawyer: Weil der Kerl ein Abzeichen bei sich hatte. Das hab ich auch eingesteckt, fand ich cool. Sayid: Ich weiß wer du bist. Der Gefangene. Sawyer: Ich bin wer? Sayid: Du hast die Waffe von einem U.S. Marshal? Das glaube ich dir. Du wusstest wo die Waffe ist, weil er unterwegs war, um dich wieder in die Staaten zu schafen. Du hattest die Handschellen an, deswegen wusstest du von der Waffe. Sawyer: Du nervst. Sayid: Ich hab dich durchschaut, du verdammter Mistkerl! Sawyer: Ich trau dir genau so wenig, wie du mir. Sayid: Du bist der Gefangene. Sawyer: Von mir aus, ich bin der Verbrecher. Du bist der Terrorist. Jeder darf ne Rolle spielen. [Er wirft Shannon einen Blick zu] Was willst du sein? Als die beiden sich weiter anschreien, lehnt Kate sich leise vor und nimmt Sawyer von hinten die Waffe weg, richtet sie auf ihn. Die beiden Männer hören sofort auf zu streiten. Kate: Kennt sich jemand mit so'm Ding aus? Charlie: Einfach abdrücken, denk ich. Sayid: [Mit angehaltendem Atem] Benutz das Ding nicht. Kate: Ich will es unbrauchbar machen. Charlie und Sayid atmen beide auf. Sayid / Charlie: Oh. Sayid: [Ruhig] Am Griff ist ein Knopf. Du musst draufdrücken, dann fällt das Magazin raus. Kate tut es, und das Magazin fällt zu Boden. Sayid: Eine Kugel ist noch in der Kammer. Halt den Griff fest und zieh den Schlitten nach hinten. Kate tut was ersagt, gibt Sayid den Clip und Sawyer die leerere Waffe. Sawyer packt Kate am Arm und zerrt sie zu sich heran. Sawyer: Solche wie dich kenne ich. Kate: Da wär ich nicht so sicher. Sawyer: Doch ... ich war mit Frauen wie dir zusammen. Kate: So wie ich ist keine Frau. Kate tritt von ihm weg. Er grinst sie an. Dreht sich um und lacht in sich hinein. Charlie und Sayid beobachten ihn wachsam. Kate entfernt sich etwas von der Gruppe, bleibt hinter einem Baum stehen, um zu Atem zu kommen. Erinnert sich… Rückblick Stewardeß: Darf ich ihnen noch was zu trinken bringen? Kate sitzt im Flieger, die Stewardeß steht vor ihr. Kate: Nein, ich.. ich bin noch versorgt, danke. Stewardeß: Und Sie, Sir, darf es noch etwas sein? Cocktail? Wasser? Die Kamera gibt den Blick auf den Mann neben Kate frei. Es ist der U.S. Marshall. U.S. Marshal: Nur Kaffee, Schätzchen. Schwarz. Stewardeß: Kaffee, gern. Die Stewardeß wendet sich ab. U.S. Marshal: [Zu Kate] Du siehst besorgt aus. Wär ich an deiner Stelle auch. Aber du mußt optimistisch bleiben, Kleines, schließlich besteht eine winzige Chance, dass sie glauben, was du sagst. Ich glaub dir jedes Wort. Kate: Ich scheiß drauf, ob sie mir glauben. U.S. Marshal: Davon bin ich überzeugt. Das war doch schon immer so. Willst du vielleicht nicht doch'n Saft? Er sieht sie an. Kate: Nein vielen Dank. Kate greift nach ihrem Plastikbecher. Ihre Hände sind mit Handschellen zusammengebunden. Die Sicherheitsgurtanzeige leuchtet auf. Kate beugt sich vor, kann mit ihren gefesselten Händen den Becher kaum an die Lippen führen. Das Flugzeug wackelt heftig. Stewardeß: [Über die Sprechanlage] Ladies und Gentlemen... der Kapitän hat die Anschnallzeichen wieder eingeschaltet, bitte kehren sie zu ihren Sitzen zurück und schnallen sie sich an. Kate: Eine Bitte hätte ich. U.S. Marshal: Wirklich? Wie amüsant. Was... Das Flugzeug macht einen Satz, die unangeschnallten Passagiere werden gegen die Decke geschleudert. Über Marshalls Sitz stürzt eine schwere große Tasche herunter und prallt auf seinen Kopf. Blut rinnt ihm über die Stirn. Er hebt die Hand, betastet seinen Kopf. Blut tropft an seinen Fingern herunter. Alarmsignale schrillen auf. Die Leute fangen an wie wild zu schreien. Die Sauerstoffmasken fallen herunter. Kate will nach ihrer greifen, doch die Handschellen lassen das nicht zu. Sie versucht und versucht, verzweifelt und panisch. Schließlich gelingt es ihr, dem Marshal den Schlüssel abzunehmen. Sie befreit sich von den Handschellen und packt die Sauerstoffmaske fest mit beiden Händen, keucht nach Luft. Beugt sich zu Marshall hinüber und zieht ihm seine Maske über das Gesicht. Preßt ihre eigene dicht vor den Mund. Hinter ihr kracht und quietscht das Gehäuse des Flugzeugs. Und plötzlich bricht das gesamte hintere Ende des Flugzeugs ab, Leute werden herausgeschleudert. Und nichts als ein riesigen Loch bleibt zurück. Das Flugzeug stürzt ab. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Kate steht nun wieder unter dem Baum, gedankenverloren und reglos. Sayid kommt zu ihr herüber. Sayid: [Leise] Wir müssen weiter. Kate nickt wortlos und folgt ihm. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Jack bemüht sich immer noch mit aller Macht um den U.S. Marshal, versucht seine Blutungen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Hurley liegt reglos daneben. Plötzlich kommt der U.S. Marshal zu sich, reißt die Augen auf und keucht. Jack: Nein. Der Marshal stöhnt und keucht. Jack arbeitet weiter. Doch der Marshal, weder festgebunden noch gehalten, packt Jack am Kragen und zieht sich mühsam mit aller Kraft an ihm hoch. U.S. Marshal: [Rau] Wo ist sie? Jack: Wer? SCHNITT. Kate geht voran, Boone und die anderen folgen. Sayid blickt um sich, nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Als Sawyer sich umdreht und zurückblickt, sieht er Sayid mit dem Transceiver in der Hand dastehen. Sawyer: Oh, jetzt kann er das mit dem Funk checken. Vorhin auf keinen Fall, aber jetzt. Sayid: Weil wir höher sind. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Ja, aber sicher! Sayid prüft die Funkverbindung. Sayid: [Leise] Balken. [Ruft aufgeregt] Hey! Wir haben Empfang! Die anderen kommen zu ihm herübergerannt. Sayid: [In den Transceiver] Mayday! Mayday! Im Gerät raschelt es. Kate: Was ist das? Sayid: Rückkopplung. Kate: Aber wovon? Wo kommt die her? Sayid: Keine Ahnung. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Ich sag dir, woher das kommt. Er hat den Transceiver nicht repariert. Das Ding funktioniert nicht. Keiner achtet auf ihn. Neben dem Rauschen klingt auch etwas anderes aus dem Gerät auf. Sayid: Nein. Nein, nein, nein, kaputt ist es nicht. Ich weiß! Wit können kein Notsignal senden, weil die Frequenz schon belegt ist. Charlie: Belegt? Von wem denn? Shannon: Was? Sayid: Muss in der Nähe sein. Das Signal ist stark. Charlie: In der Nähe? Du meinst auf der Insel? Hey, Wahnsinn! Boone: Weitere Überlebende, vielleicht. Shannon: Von unserem Flugzeug? Wie, um Himmels Willen.... Sawyer: Was für eine Art Signal ist das? Sayid: Könnte ein Satellitentelefon sein, oder ein Funksignal. Kate: Können wir's abhören? Sayid: Ich versuch's besser reinzukriegen. Warte. Sawyer: Ich hör keinen Funkspruch. Kate: Halt die Klappe! Charlie: [Eifrig] Die Rettungsmannschaft. Ganz bestimmt. Französin: [Aus dem Gerät] [Französische nicht untertitelte Worte] Charlie: [Aufgeregt] Französisch! Die Franzosen kommen. Ich hab mich noch nie so auf die Franzosen gefreut! Charlie und Sayid lachen erleichtert und aufgeregt. Kate: Ich versteh kein Wort. Was sagt sie? Sayid sieht sich um. Sayid: Kann.. kann.. kann jemand von euch Französisch? Boone zeigt auf Shannon. Boone: Ja, sie. Shannon: Nein, ich kann nicht. [Er starrt sie ungläubig an] Was?! Boone: Was redest du da für'n Quatsch? Du warst doch ein Jahr in Paris! Shannon: Zum Feiern, nicht zum Lernen! Männerstimme: [Aus dem Gerät] [Dröhnend] Wiederholung 1 ... 7-2-9-4-5-3-1 ... Charlie: Okay, was ist das? Sayid: [Stöhnt panisch auf] Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Französin: [Im Gerät] [Französisch ohne Untertitel ] Shannon: Wie, "nein, nein, nein"? Was denn? Sayid: Die Batterien sind gleich leer! Kate: Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch? Sayid: Nicht viel. Boone: Ich weiß, dass du Französisch kannst. Hör's dir an!! Hör's dir an!! Shannon: Kann ich nicht! Sawyer: [Unterbricht] Sprichst du Französisch oder nicht? Bitte entscheide dich. Shannon starrt zögernd und nervös den Transceiver an. Männerstimme: [Aus dem Gerät] Wiederholung 1 ... 7-2-9-4-5-3-2 ... Charlie: Die Stimme ist gespenstisch. Was ist es? Boone: [Zu Shannon] Mach schon, bitte, streng dich an! Sayid: [Zu Shannon] Komm schon. Alle lauschen angespannt der unverständlichen Nachricht. Französin: [Aus dem Gerät] [Französisch, nicht untertitelt ] Shannon: Das.. sie sagt immer das Gleiche. Französin: [Aus dem Gerät] [Französisch, nicht untertitelt ] Sayid: Sie hat recht. Boone: Und was? Sayid: Eine Schleife. Eine Endlosschleife, die die selbe Nachricht ständig wiederholt. Und die Wiederholungen werden gezählt. Französin: [Aus dem Gerät] [Französisch, nicht untertitelt ] Sayid: Die nächste Zahl hat am Ende ... 5-3-3. Männerstimme: [Aus dem Gerät] Wiederholung 1 ... 7-2-9-4-5-3-3 ... Sawyer: [Unwirsch] Weiß zufällig jemand, wovon er spricht? Sayid: Ein automatischer Zähler. Gibt an wie oft die Nachricht wiederholt wurde. [Er streicht seine Haare zurück, versucht sich aufs Rechnen zu konzentrieren ] Sie ist etwa 30 Sekunden lang, also.. wie lange? Augenblick... Sawyer: Brauchst du'n Rechenschieber, Chef? Boone sieht Shannon an. Männerstimme: [Aus dem Gerät] Wiederholung 1 ... 7-2-9-4-5-3-4 ... Shannon: Sie sagt... Französin: [Aus dem Gerät] [Französisch, nicht untertitelt ] Shannon: "Bitte ..." sie sagt, "Bitte helft mir. Bitte.. befreit mich." Sawyer: [Unterbricht] Oder auch nicht! Wahrscheinlich hast du kein Wort verstanden! Kate: [Verärgert] Lass sie doch zuhören! Boone: [Wütend] Halt's Maul, Mann! Charlie: [Flüstert eindringlich] Leute, die Batterien. Die Batterien. Männerstimme: [Aus dem Gerät] Wiederholung 1 ... 7-2-9-4-5-3-5 ... Shannon hält sich das Gerät ans Ohr und versucht sich zu konzentrieren, während Sayid zu rechnen versucht. Französin: dem Gerät nicht untertitelt Shannon: "Ich bin jetzt allein ..." äh ... "Ich bin allein auf der.. Insel. B-Bitte, kann jemand kommen. Die anderen sind ... alle tot. Es hat sie umgebracht. Es hat sie alle umgebracht". Französin: [Aus dem Gerät] [Französisch, nicht untertitelt ] Die Batterien geben auf. Shannon schnappt nach Luft und starrt Boone an. Boone: [Zu Shannon] Gut, Shannon. Sayid: [Leise] Sechzehn Jahre. Sawyer: Was? Sayid: Seit sechzehn Jahre.. und fünf Monaten läuft die Nachricht. Boone: Mann, Sayid, wovon redest du? Sayid: Die Wiederholungen. Das ist ein Notsignal. Ein Hilferuf, ein Mayday. Falls der Zähler stimmt, wird es wieder und wieder abgespielt ohne Unterbrechung, seit sechzehn Jahren.. Boone: Dann ist jemand anders... auch hier gestrandet. Jeder einzelne von ihnen starrt vor sich hin, unfähig das zu glauben und zu verarbeiten. Kate: Vielleicht sind sie gerettet worden. Sawyer: Wenn sie gerettet wurden, wieso läuft es dann immer noch? Charlie: Leute ... wo sind wir? Die Kamera bleibt auf Kate ruhen. Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1